


Zoom

by youdidntseeanything



Category: NCT
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, jaemin was bored, skipping timelines, who is dating who?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23629762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youdidntseeanything/pseuds/youdidntseeanything
Summary: The whole chaos was started like this: Jaemin saw Professor Taeyong with an ASG.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Lee Taeyong & Everyone, Lee Taeyong & Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Lee Taeyong/Moon Taeil, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 26





	1. the one where it begins

**Author's Note:**

> Since idk how to tag... the people tagged was briefly mentioned by the 00z. This is just dreamies sharing informations with each other. ... i think?

The whole chaos was started like this: Jaemin saw Professor Taeyong with an ASG.

Jaemin is not really fond of gossips, but when you have a paper due next week and you wanted to avoid the responsibility, anything but the paper seems exciting.

So, together with his friends (he doesn't really know if Renjun, Jeno and Hyuck will help him), he promised he'll reveal Professor Taeyong's boyfriend. Professor Doyoung's assignment be damned.


	2. The One with the Prof of Foreign Languages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny said he did not and is still not dating Lee Taeyong.

"I'm sorry. Why are you asking me this?" Professor Johnny Suh, one of the Faculty of Foreign Language department. 

Three kids, namely: Jaemin, Jeno, and Renjun sat in front of him while he is having lunch in the cafeteria. The youngest, Jaemin, if Johnny can recall the name it right, is asking if he is dating Professor Lee Taeyong of Social Sciences.

Johnny is one of rare professors who students like to befriend. Mark, Jeno's cousin from Engineering department shared that Prof Suh has this older brother aura. This professor likes to hang out with Prof. Nakamoto of the Physical Education department because the "giant bear" as the students likes to call him, likes to play volleyball.

This is a secret but one time, Mark asked Johnny to hang out with him and he end up learning muay thai. After that, he promised he'll never ask the Professor to hang out with him.

"Because, Prof. You're the most approachable in the list." Jeno answered. "Please, Prof."

"You kids know you can directly ask Taeyong who is his boyfriend, right?" He make air quotes while saying boyfriend. Will the kids ask the meaning of it? No.

"Its no fun!" Jaemin commented. "We like to try those graphs or whatever you call it in crime shows."

Johnny laughed at Jaemin, and laughed some more when he heard Renjun shared: "Jaemin just doesn't want to do Prof Doyoung's assignment."

After few more talking, Johnny indulge the kids.

\---

"For starters, kids. I am not dating Professor Taeyong."

"Ow, not you? Unbelievable!" Renjun, a bit exagerated commented.

Jeno saw how Johnny side eyed Renjun so he quickly backed up his friend. "Sorry, Prof. He's not in his right mind today". Or maybe not?

"So, we met Taeyong when we had our first interview in the University."

\--- ⏪

Johnny was just humming in his seat. This is his 2nd work, if ever he got hired (he is hoping he will). He worked as a Instructor in a Public College but he dated his one of co-instructor and broke up and the faculty room will never be the same again. Same happened in his second work. It is worse because the girl proposed to him, saying she need to get married and give her parents a grandchild before they die. He hate to do it but he rejected the girl with no hesistation, even if he got a bad reputation because the girl did it in front of the lobby to make sure he won't say no. Too bad, Johnny is not gentleman all the time.

After a few minutes, someone arrived and went straight ahead on the man beside the wall. He doesn't even know someone was there with him!

\--- ⏹

"The person who arrived... Prof Taeyong?" Jaemin asked.

"Nope. His boyfriend."

"You didn't know Prof Taeyong was there? And you only realized when his boyfriend arrived?" Renjun asked, a little bit disappointment was flashed on his face.

"Maybe the boyfriend was Johnny types." Jeno commented. 

Renjun faced him. "What is Johnny types?" 

"You know, people Johnny likes. It is self - explanatory!"

"Is the boyfriend is Johnny types?"

"Uhm..."

\--- ⏪

Johnny greeted the people beside him with a good morning. Taeyong greet back but this another man beside him didn't even look at him for acknowledgement. Taeyong saw this and nudged the person beside him. So, the friend was forced to acknowledge Johnny's existence.

He's cute. But kind of cocky. Bleh.

\--- ⏹

"Yow. What's up?" Taeyong sat beside Johnny. "What is going on here? Why the kids seem so interested in whatever you were saying?"

Johnny glanced at kids infront of him. They seem telling him to ignore Taeyong's question.

"I am just telling how we met." Johnny shrugs. "Just random topic. You are their favorite."

"Of course, i am everyone's favorite." Taeyong pretended he is cleaning something on his shoulder. 

"I also shared a little bit about your ex boyfriend."

The goofy smile on Taeyong's face was instatly faded. "Will you stop saying ex boyfriend. My boyfri----"

Taeyong got distracted when Yuta and Doyoung appeared beside him.

"We told you to save us a seat." Yuta whined. "Stop making stopovers!"

"I am not making stopovers!!" Taeyong answered.

"Look around, Nakamoto." Doyoung said seriously. "There's alot of empty tables. Quit whining."

"Wow. When it is me, its not okay, but when it is him----"

The conversation was faded because they walked away.

\--- ⏩

"What ex boyfriend, Sir!!!" Jaemin whined. "We are talking to the current boyfriend. Not the ex."

"Ex boyfriend doesn't really mean they are not together. Their label upgraded."

"How."

"Where's the fun in that?" Johnny starts cleaning his spot. Putting his plates and bowls in the tray.  
"You said you wanted to do those crime shows thing."

And then, he went away.

"Hyung! A lot of information was missing!"

\--- ⏪

After graduation, Taeyong did everything he could so he can help his parents quickly. He applied for jobs even if the job is not in line with what he finished as long as he is qualified. But unfortunately, none of it called him.

So when the HR Office of the University called him to confirm of he can come 16 hrs after the call, he said yes quickly. Even if his boyfriend nagged how unprofessional of them to call the applicant and ask if he can come to the interview less than 24 hrs prior to the interview, he just ignore him.

Taeyong arrived at the HR office 30 minutes before the interview, feelings are evident in his face and his feet --kind of nervous but happy, and his tapping says it all. He vowed he'd do anything to land this job.

But everything crashed dow when someone sat beside him. Tall, dark hair and gorgeous... and Taeyong thinks he's hot. No, Taeyong. You have a boyfriend.... but this person beside me is hot.

Taeyong [sent 09:34AM] i think i am going to puke.  
♡ [received 09:35AM] what? why?  
Taeyong [sent 09:35AM] dont think i can get the job  
♡ [received 09:35AM] should i go there  
Taeyong [sent 09:35AM] should i leave?  
Taeyong [sent 09:36AM] what? No. What will you do here?  
Taeyong [sent 09:36AM] its just that ... someone arrived and he is so hot.  
♡ [received 09:38AM] you know you're talking to your boyfriend, right?  
Taeyong [sent 09:39AM] and i know you know i like you so much and i wont leave you.  
Taeyong [sent 09:39AM] but if i were the interviewer i am going to hire him immediately.  
♡ [received 09:40AM] okay im going there  
Taeyong [sent 09:35AM] IM JUST JOKING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⏪ - a flashback
> 
> ⏹ - kind of like an interlude . 
> 
> ⏩ - present

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted a fic like this.


End file.
